The legend of Phoix
by SolusBringer
Summary: This is the story of fifty years after naruto the series. first i don't own naruto or anything having to do with naruto. It takes place in the Hidden Valley village, not in naruto with a young boy named Phoix pronouced Pheix. just read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto but i do own this fan fic

The Beginning:

The wind was easing up around the village. The sun was shining across the valley the village was contained in. Everything was a normal day in the Phoenix Village. Young Phoix was getting ready to go to the ninja academy just down the hill. He brushed his teeth combed his musty blonde hair and got dressed in his ninja gear. He kissed his mom good bye and was off.

The academy was a short walk away so he always liked taking the long way. He used this path to hear the sights and sounds of the village around him. "Hey there phoenix boy", a voice said to him. To look where the voice was coming from Phoix failed to notice the post in front of him and hit it. "Uhhh, what happened", he softly said. The same girlish voice said, "Well like always I cry out to you and you hit the post like a dunce, man Phoix if it wasn't for your Ninjutsu you would be as helpless as Garret!" Phoix finally rose to his feet, "Thanks for that Nicole, I 'really' needed to be hurt before the Shuriken final," Phoix cried to his life time friend.

They both walked towards the academy giving secrets to pass the test for class. "Thanks for the tips I really need them to pass this one to have a chance of being a Ninja that gets to chose what village they would like to serve," Nicole said gleaming into the sky. Phoix looked at her admiring her goal and Nicole herself. He then pulled out his Nin-ID and looked it over.

'Phoix Heron: 4'1", Musty blonde hair, reddish-blue eyes and very thin tinted tan on skin. Has a cheerful attitude and has two slashes on his right hand'. The card was just a sort of thing for Ansan ninjas to track down runaways. It was very bland but he thought it was cool for a six year old to have one.

He and Nicole finally reached the academy with minutes to spare. They entered the class early and started to talk, "Do you think that if we both become one of those chosen ninja that we will be in the same village, I mean if we were we could become the greatest Ninja team ever. Wouldn't that be cool I mean we would get to be together forever," Nicole told Phoix.

Phoix just thought of what she just said to him, 'together forever' he enjoyed that idea for a second then replied, "That would be great I mean how many Ninja get to have their best friend in their squad."

Then the bell rang and everyone was in their seats while the Chunin teacher entered the room. "Hello everyone, my name is Hurek and today is the Shuriken Final I hope you all studied"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The Test:

"Okay students today is your shuriken final, it will consist of three parts, first is the stationary accuracy stage, second is the moving accuracy course and the final one is the obstacle course that is timed," said the Chunin teacher. Phoix looked at him in disbelief. Nicole was looking at Phoix thinking, _if he is scared then this must be very hard or very crazy test._ Phoix started to laugh a bit then raised his hand as the teacher called on him.

"Is that it I thought it was going to be a lot harder, so two accuracy tests then obstacle course this is simple," Phoix gloated to the teacher. Hurek looked at him as if he was not affected by Phoix's taunts. He then replied to the foolish statement with, "Well if you think its so easy then you must do all three with a time limit of two minutes to complete all three." Hurek smirked and thought he would get a moan out of the pesky kid but got nothing out of him. Phoix just sat there thinking of ways to pass the test.

Nicole still looked at Phoix with admiration she could only think with a small shimmer of blush on her face,_ is Phoix really that good then I am not even close but I must pass if me and him are to graduate together._ She still looked at the young ninja and started to get redder then suddenly couldn't breathe.

Phoix looked at his friend who was suddenly fainting from lack of breath. "Nicole, stay with me, don't faint," Phoix cried to his friend. He then did a series of signs and said "_Healing tap jutsu." _He then tapped her stomach and she started to breathe again, she started to deeply breathe then went back to regular breaths. "What happened to me," she asked Phoix. "Well you lost breath and fainted but your okay now," he said to her. But instead of helping her up he faced the teacher with a devilish look.

"Why did you use shadow choke jutsu on her you evil psychopath," Phoix screamed to Hurek. The man just stood their and clapped as he opened his mouth to speak, "Well done Phoix, well done. You passed your father's test the Kage was pleased to hear that I would create a test to see if you medic skills were exceptional. Congrats you passed, oh to all of you the shuriken final was just a hoax to make it seem as though it was an unexpected test."

Phoix could only gasp for words, he kept searching in his mind for what to say but all that could come out was, "Uh what was that." He then helped his friend up to her feet. "Class is dismissed, thanks everyone and good day." Hurek ended as he walked out of class the popped back into say "Oh by the way the final is tomorrow see you then class."

"Hey Phoix how did you know that it was shadow choke that he used on me," Nicole asked him as they headed out of class. He responded by saying, "Well it was easy I saw a stretched shadow when I turned to him but luckily I knew healing jutsu to save dang my dad is tough." But as they walked down the street the sun shining brightly over head he asked her, "Hey Nicole do you think that if I didn't know it, you would die or something." She never answered because she was gone already, having that she jumped into her house when he wasn't noticing. _Oh well I guess I will ask tomorrow_, he though to himself as he headed home for lunch.


End file.
